


Madárspecialista

by nayrria



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Earthquakes, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Natural Disasters, Natural disasters fluff
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23261329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nayrria/pseuds/nayrria
Summary: Los Angelest erősebb földrengés rázza meg, minthogy azt Lucifer a hétfő délelőtti orgazmusának tulajdonítsa.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Kudos: 1





	Madárspecialista

**Author's Note:**

> Anonim Meme "Lucifer - földrengés és fluff" kérésére készült.

Hétfő reggel volt, a nyomozó legkevésbé kedves időpontja, és hajnal óta már másodszor morgott a föld. Lucifer nem foglalkozott vele különösebben, hiszen sehol nem volt mindez ahhoz, ami elrontotta legutóbbi San Francisco-i tartózkodását, inkább kiállta a bosszantóan hosszú sort a közeli Starbucksban, vett kávét és vaníliás kekszet, mert a nyomozó első számú kedvence, a citromos süti, már elfogyott.

A nyomozó hozzá sem szólt, csak kitépte a kezéből a kávét, kortyolt belőle, és sóhajtott.

– Ó, Lucifer! – suttogta áhítatosan.

Lucifer sokkal jobban érezte volna magát, ha ezt az izgatott hangot ő csalogatja ki a nyomozóból, csak éppen nem egy ostoba papírpohárral.

– Jól tudom, hogy mennyire szereted az ilyen különleges ízesítésű italokat, nyomozó – felelte, és megigazította az öltönyét, vetett egy pillantást a kissé szűkebbé váló nadrágjára.

A legjobb lenne most egy zuhany a nyomozóval, azaz inkább egy _hideg_ zuhany _egyedül_.

A nyomozó szokásához híven semmit nem vett észre a kényelmetlenségéből. Minden figyelmét a kávénak szentelte, és a kis nyüszítésekkel, amivel az elégedettségét jelezte, egyáltalán nem tette könnyebbé Lucifer dolgát.

Lucifer lehunyta a szemét, felidézte a legfrissebb gyilkosság áldozatának ellilult száját. Tisztában volt vele, hogy hosszútávon ezzel legfeljebb csak nekrofilabbá teszi magát, mint amennyire azt egészségesnek találta.

– Kérsz belőle? – kérdezte Chloe.

Miből? Lucifer megrázta magát, és egyáltalán nem úgy, mint egy vizes macska.

– Igen?

A nyomozó a kezébe nyomta a kávét, és Lucifer belekortyolt. Nem is volt rossz, bár hiányolta belőle a whiskey gyümölcsös ízét.

A földön vibrálás futott végig. Lassan, morgón, mint ahogy a bibliai fenevad kel fel álmából.

Chloe felpillantott Luciferre, és a félelmet kitágult szemében még az ördög is azonosította. Az ijedtségből aztán ideges vállvonogatás lett, mintha a nyomozó szégyellné aggodalmát.

– Itt mindig vannak földrengések – jegyezte meg Chloe, mintha őt akarná megnyugtatni. – Idegesítő, de semmiség.

Lucifer bólogatott, felemelte a nyitott aktát az asztalról a nyomozó orra elől.

– Melyik mihaszna tanúnkat látogatjuk meg ebben a földrengésveszélyben? Vagy inkább vonuljunk vissza a Luxba huncutkodni?

– Lucifer! – A nyomozó felemelte a tekintetét, mintha az apjától kérne segítséget.

Lucifer elegánsan megvonta a vállát.

A balfácánt természetesen nem találták a nyomorult otthonában, de a nyomozó csak vállat vont, és intett, hogy szálljanak vissza az autóba. Lucifer engedelmesen követte, aztán megtorpant.

A föld újból felmordult a lába alatt, reszketett, mintha le akarná vetni magáról a halandókat. Talán apja unta meg a játékot? Vagy az anyja visszatért? Vagy csak a bolygónak lett elege az emberekből?

Újabb morgás. _Figyelmeztetés._

– Megengeded, hogy én vezessek visszafelé, drága? – kérdezte Lucifer, és írt egy üzenetet Maze-nek, hogy vigyázzon az ivadékra.

– Nem fogsz vezetni – felelte Chloe kimérten.

Lucifer felpillantott a veszélyesnek tűnő, régi homlokzatra, sóhajtott, aztán beszállt a nyomozó mellé.

A motorban kezdődött. Zörgött. Az út hullámzott, mintha a tengert szelnék át éppen. A nyomozó lelassított, a kormányba kapaszkodott. Ujjpercei elfehéredtek, az arcából kifutott a vér. Mellettük rázkódtak az autók, az aszfalt új sebei port pöfékeltek.

Lucifer kikapcsolta a biztonsági övét, még hallotta Chloe számonkérését, de körülöttük robajlott a világ. Kövek zuhantak eléjük, és kopogtak az autó tetején.

A szélvédőt fedő por, de a hajszálrepedések között látta, hogy előttük eltűnik a sáv. A szakadék maradt, és a halál. A nyomozó sikított, elrántotta a kormányt, fékezett, de már túl későn.

Hátulról, oldalról koccantak beléjük.

Nincs ideje figyelmeztetni. Nincs ideje szólni.

Lucifer kikapcsolta Chloe biztonsági övét, megragadta a derekát – ha zúzódásokat hagy, akkor zúzódásokat hagy –, és szabadon engedte a szárnyait. A szélvédő millió darabra robbant szét. A biztonsági üveg nem ördögbiztos. Lucifer elvigyorodott.

A benzinszagban, a porban és a füstben Lucifer erős szárnycsapásokkal repült feljebb és feljebb. Chloe a mellkasának bújva szuszogott, és a tenyere meg az ő nyakán pihent. Élt, és ettől Lucifer szíve egy kicsit könnyebben vert.

Vérszag keveredett Chloe samponjával, és az ő parfümjével.

Mégis megsérültek.

Az autójuk a szakadékba csúszott, és Lucifer elképzelte, hogy milyen lehet összetörni a hegy lábánál. Még élni. Utoljára sziszegő tüdővel, bugyborékolva lélegezni. Szorosabban kapaszkodott Chloeba.

Az üres sivatagban landoltak. A föld még morajlott, még rengett, de itt viszonylagos biztonságban lehettek.

– Lucifer – lihegte a nyomozó a nevét, és lerogyott a földre.

– Úgy vélem, nem vagy a repülés híve. – Lucifer mosolygott, leült mellé a földre. Az öltönyének már igazán mindegy volt.

– Vérzel.

Lucifer lenézett magára, de nem látott árulkodó vérfoltot. A nyomozó nyelt egyet, feltápászkodott. Lassan mozgott. A sokktól? A rémülettől? Lucifer nem tudta, de meghajtotta a fejét, a szárnya izgatottan verdesett egyet.

– Megsérültél – suttogta Chloe.

– Ó! – mondta Lucifer, és megrántotta a vállát, hogy eltűnjenek, de a nyomozó megfogta a karját.

– Ne! – A szemében könnyek gyűltek, és Lucifer elfordult, de már nem rejtette el a szárnyát. – Mivel segíthetek?

– Nem kell, drága. Volt már sokkal rosszabb is.

Chloe sápadtan bámult rá. Pislogás nélkül.

– Lucifer. – Chloe reszketett, hiába sütött a nap, a sziklák izzottak körülöttük.

Árnyék kell. Mindkettejüknek. Víz. Vissza kell jutniuk a városba, mert minden testvére rajta röhögne, ha kiderült, hogy a prérifarkasok egy nap angyalhúst zabáltak. Megmozdította a szárnyát, de a fájdalomtól összegörnyedt.

Átkozott sebezhetőség!

Legegyszerűbb lett volna Amenadielt szólítani, jöjjön le, legalább a nyomozót vigye haza, de Lucifer büszke volt. Mi van, ha nem jön senki a hívására? Mi van, ha megérkezik, kineveti, és ott hagyja őket, mert így jártál, testvér. A nyomozót hova vinné, amikor Lucifer minden égi sejtjében érezte, hogy még nincs vége a rengéseknek, és ezek az átkozott halandók olyan kockázatosan építkeznek.

Mennyei balzsam volt a lapockája között a nyomozó érintése. Lucifer előre hajolt, és a földre támaszkodott. Véletlenül se azért, hogy jobban elérhetővé tegye a hátát azoknak a pici, kedves ujjaknak. Kizárólag a fájdalom miatt. Talán még fel is nyögött.

Talán.

– Ez rossz? – kérdezte a nyomozó, és elhúzta a kezét.

Lucifer rögtön hiányolta az apró simogatást. Az idő kezdete óta nem foglalkozott senki a szárnyával. Nem mintha kellett volna.

– Korántsem, drága – suttogta Lucifer elakadó nyelvvel.

A nyomozó folytatta, amit elkezdett, és Lucifer is beleegyezett, hogy ellássa a sérüléseit: megszabadítsa a törött, fényüket vesztett tollaktól, kiszedegesse az üveg-, kő- és fémdarabokat. Félkézzel dolgozott, és egyre többször dőlt a hátának pihenni.

Megsérült.

Lucifer szíve összeszorult.

– Vissza kell mennem a városba – hadarta Chloe. – Meg kell keresnem Trixie-t.

– Szó sem lehet róla.

Lucifer elrejtette a szárnyát. Még mindig pokolian fájt, de nem számított. Megfordult, hogy a nyomozó szemébe nézzen.

Chloe a háta mögé dugta a karját.

– Veszélyben lehet, Lucifer, ő csak egy kilencéves kislány. Mi van, ha történt vele valami? Egyedül van, és…

– Szóltam Maze-nek, hogy vigye biztonságos helyre.

– És ha útközben történt valami?

Ha nem tévedett, a nyomozó sápadtabb volt, mint percekkel korábban, és továbbra is rejtegette a bal kezét. Makacsabb volt, mint a legtöbb halandó, esetek többségében Lucifer izgatónak találta, de most pokolian dühítőnek. Lefogta a nyomozó ép kezét, ami kettejük teste közé préselődött, amikor elragadta őt az autóból.

Chloe szemében összegyűlt a könyörgés.

– Mi történt? – kérdezte Lucifer.

– Nincs semmi bajom.

A bal kezével ölelte át a nyakát, amikor elmenekültek az autóból, és most ahogy Lucifer hozzáért a vállához, Chloe feljajdult. A kabátja ragacsos volt a vértől. A felkarját, a hónaljától a könyökéig vágták össze a szilánkok.

– Igazán, drága? – kérdezte Lucifer, le kellett hunynia a szemét. – Mi ez, sorminta?

A nyomozó felhorkantott.

– Nem bánod, ha viszonzom korábbi kedvességed?

A nyomozó megrázta a fejét, és összerándult, amikor Lucifer hozzáért, de nem húzódott el. Lucifer kibújtatta a kabátból, csak hagyta magát. A laposüvegben maradt töménnyel és szégyenteljesen remegő kézzel tisztította ki a sebeket, aztán bekötözte őket.

Szerencse, hogy egy úriördög mindig hord magával díszzsebkendőt.

Chloe végig csendben maradt, fel sem szisszent közben.

– Nagyon fáj a szárnyad? – kérdezte hirtelen a nyomozó. – Nem kellene neked valami jobb kezelés?

– És hova akarsz küldeni, drága, állatorvoshoz? Madárspecialistához?

A legjobb kezelés persze az lenne, ha elég távol kerülne a nyomozótól, de Lucifer ennyi kényelmetlenséget elviselt. Inkább az ő szenvedése, mint a nyomozóé.

– Nem így gondoltam – suttogta Chloe, és a hangjából értette a sértettséget. – Csak… tényleg, hova mennek az égiek, ha orvosi segítségre szorulnak? Gondolom, a kórház nem opció.

– Nincs az az orvos, aki nem élezné a szikéjét, ha nem átlagos, emberi testrészekkel találkozik, és mint te is tudod, drága, vannak nem átlagos testrészeim.

Lucifer azt várta, hogy Chloe elmosolyodik, nyög egyet, esetleg pofon vágja, és mindegyik csodálatos lehetőség lett volna, ehelyett azonban elvörösödött, és elkapta a tekintetét. Mondani akart valamit, megnyugtatni, esetleg cukkolni, amikor megszólalt a telefonja.

– Ha fel tudod venni, akkor miért nem hívtál fel, hogy esetleg rendben vagy? – Maze halkan beszélt, de Lucifer a bőrén érezte a haragját. – Egyáltalán észrevetted a káoszt, vagy éppen azt hitted, hogy ennyire jó vagy?

–Maze, nem hiszem, hogy neked bármilyen beszámolóval tartozom.

Maze rámordult, de Lucifer csak nevetett rajta.

– Azon is nevetnél, ha azt mondanám, hogy Chloe nem elérhető? – kérdezte a démon.

– Nem. – Lucifer vetett egy óvatos pillantást a nyilvánvalóan hallgatózó nyomozóra.

– A kis halandónak van egy megállapodása az anyjával, hogy keresik egymást földrengés után…

Ha nagyon hallgatózott, hallotta az ivadék hüppögését.

– Add neki a telefont, Maze – szólt bele, és ránézett a nyomozóra. – Az ivadékod keres.

Chloe arca felragyogott, ahogy átvette tőle a mobilt.

– Én sétálok egyet – mondta gyorsan, mielőtt a nyomozó kihangosíthatta volna a hívást.

Ostoba, halandó érzelmek!

Mire visszaért kicsit gyógyultabban, Chloe már a térdén egyensúlyozta a telefonját, és Lucifer tudta, hogy őt várja.

– Trix jól van, Maze elvitte a városból – mondta a nyomozó. – Szeretném már látni.

– Legyen a kívánságod szerint, drága – válaszolta Lucifer, kitárta a szárnyát, puszit nyomott Chloe homlokára, remélte, hogy a nyomozó nem is veszi észre pillanatnyi elgyengülését, vagy, ha igen, akkor a traumának tulajdonítja, amit Lucifer _nem élt át_.

Chloe rövid, bizonytalankodó toporgás után a nyakába vetette magát, és Lucifer biztosan tudta, hogy észrevette a kis, lopott csókot, mert hozzábújt, mert simogatta az arcát, de nem számított.

Még az ördög is elgyengülhet néha.

– Téged is elvihetünk egy madárspecialistához – suttogta Chloe a fülébe.

– Inkább maradnék a te kezelésedben, nyomozó – súgta vissza Lucifer vigyorogva, és felrepült az égbe, a kuncogó Chloeval a karjában.

Meg kellett állapítania, hogy ez a földrengés sokkal jobb volt, mint az 1906-os, a San Francisco-i.


End file.
